Could you help me out, Naruto?
by LadyChanel
Summary: Before he passed, Jiraya had asked Kakashi to write his erotic novels for him, Kakashi agreed, but he's going to need Naruto's help. WARNING: YAOI IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ. OBVIOUSLY. PWP.


**Hey guys!**

**I'll probably just be posting some one shots, I've been focusing a lot on my tumblr story, which is finished. I posted chapter one already, and the second one to come on Friday, August 16, 2013. Please check it out! Link on my profile.**

**Warning: yaoi, slut!Naruto, lemon, This is completely PWP.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Proof: This would have happened in the anime already if I did own it.**

Once the Fourth Great Shinobi War was over, peace was restored. All were happy.

Naruto walked throughout the village, getting some exercise, when Kakashi stopped him,

"Hey Naruto, I need to ask you a favor." Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Oh." Naruto turned, "Sure. Anything."

"Can you meet me at the Training Grounds in like half an hour?" He stammered a bit. Naruto's face lightened, thinking they were going to train,

"Of course! Meet you there!"

Naruto ran to the Training Grounds, excitedly. Since he's done a lot of resting since he fought Tobi, so he was excited for some action. Kakashi looked up from what looked like a new book, and waved,

"Got a new book, Kakashi?" Naruto cocked a brow.

"Yes." Kakashi seemed upset, "Its not Jiraya's. Which is kind of why I asked you to meet me here today."

"Oh." Naruto's excitement died, "What is it?"

"Jiraya said if anything was to happen to him, that he would want me to carry on his will. Writing his erotic novels..." Kakashi started, and Naruto looked at him confused, "I don't know a lot about sex. And you said you would do anything for me, right?"

"But..." Naruto started, still confused, "haven't you read all his novels?"

"Yes, but that isn't enough," Kakashi finally looked up, and looked at Naruto in his eyes, "Will you please have sex with me?"

There was a long silence...

"You're insane." Naruto started to leave, but Kakashi pulled him in close. He pulled down his mask, and began kissing, and nipping at Naruto's neck, "K-Kakashi sensei...! Get off of me!"

The copy nin ignored his pleas, and stuck his hand up the boys shirt, pinching his nipples. Naruto let out an unwanted moan, and tried pulled away. Kakashi threw him on the ground, and got on top of the jinchuriki.

"Kakashi... Please..." Naruto moaned, not actually wanting him to stop.

Kakashi pulled off the blondes shirt, as well as his own. He started kissing Naruto's chest all over, getting lower, and lower. Until he reached the tent in Naruto's pants. Kakashi excited pulled out the weeping member, and quickly took it in his mouth,

"I-it's good, Kakashi!" Naruto pushed his head down onto his cock. The gray haired ninja slurped up the precum on the tip of the cock, and traced his tongue down the shaft, and Naruto moaned, "I'm gonna...!"

When Kakashi pulled off quickly, and gripped the base, tightly. Naruto whimpered, as his pants were pulled off,

"Don't waste my time with that stupid preparation shit! Just do it!" Naruto begged, face flushed.

Kakashi complied, and aligned his hungry erection at the entrance of his student. He slowly pushed it in, and lost control immediately, thrusting the entire length inside. Before Naruto could beg him to slow down, something was hit, and hard, making him scream,

"Please, K-Kakashi! There again!" Naruto moaned loudly. Kakashi worried someone would hear, because of his lovers volume.

Kakashi ignored everything around him, and just focused on Naruto. He pounded him faster, hitting the perfect spot each time,

"I'm gonna come, Kakashi!" Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck,

"Together, Naruto!" Kakashi pumped one last time, and came inside, quickly overflowing, and dripping on the floor. Not even a second after, Naruto came on his stomach, and face. He panted, face still flushed,

"That was..." Naruto tried catching his breath.

"Amazing." Kakashi smiled, and kissed his students pink lips.

**A little romance never hurt anyone. **

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Also, don't forget to check out my original story on tumblr! link on my profile!**

**Please R&R!**

**xoxo,**

**LadyChanel**


End file.
